Features
Features ' The various features have their own pages to funnel questions and FAQs for those features and their use and to track specific changes in those features. 'Feature Key Features at a Glance * Adventure League Rules and Regulations for AL * Adventures Full Adventures you can run from browser over the internet or from the Table * Alternative Token Radial Menu * Animated Background Creates a media player inside roll20 to play as a map or just to enhance a map. * Art Repo ''' A repository of sorted searchable maps; tokens; map assets; and portraits for GMs to rapidly construct content. * '''Bestiary * Bind Drag-n-Drop GM permission to enable players to be able to drag and drop selective 5eTools information from the journal to update their character. * Books * Bulk Macros ' Making selecting several creatures/characters allow for mass initiative / ability checks / saves etc. (simplifies combat and skill/social contests) * 'Character Importer/Exporter The abilty to export or import (some restrictions) characters out of and back into Roll20. * Character Sheet Ability Maco Generator Automated macro generation for "Token Actions" * Character Token Editor Integration of the token into the Character sheet - brilliant simplicity. * Class Feature Options * Classes * Conditions & Diseases * Config Editor * CR Calculator * Cults & Demonic Boons * Custom Art Preview ''�� *Custom Line Thickness *Custom Token Status Icons * Delete Folder+Content * Deities * Disable UX/UI Animations * DM Screen * Draw Token Layer on Tokens * Duplicating Charcter fix * Dynamic Lighting �� * Emoji Enhancement * Encounter Builder * Encounter Generator * Filters * Forward/Back Layer * Hex Grid Snapping (See Half Grid ) * Hide Player List * Homebrew *Horizontal/Macro Toolbar opacity *Import �� *Items *Player Temporary Import *Journal Cleaner *Line Splitter *Loot Generator *Manage External Art *Manage Homebrew *Manage QPI Scripts *Map Importer/Exporter ''removed version v1.12.6 *Mass-Delete Page / Maps *Mass Roll * Module Importer/Exporter *Multi-Whisper Tool *Night Mode / Day Mode *Objects *OmniSearch *Other Rewards *Page Toolbar Drawer **Transparent Background *Paste Image from URL *Pauper's Character Vault *Psionics *QPI Script *Quick Reference *Roll & Apply Hit Dice *Ruler *Scale Token Names by Size *Scaled Names and Status / Fixed Text *Search *Shapeshifter Token Builder *Show TokenID *Snap to Half-Grid *Sort Transmogrifier *Spells *Stat gen *SVG Draw *Table Importer */ttms *Token Avatar URL Fixer *Token Resize *Token Quantum Entangler Toolbar *Transparent Canvas UI *Traps & Hazards *Turn Tracker **Automatically Sort Initiative **Automatically Ping **Move Camera to Token **Auto Open on Initiative **Select Token *Variant & Optional Rules *View Token ID *Weather *Wild Form Builder Website Feature List of features that are part of the 5eTools website. 'Rules' *Quick Reference *Variant & Optional Rules *Books *Dungeon Master's Guide *Monster Manual *Player's Handbook *Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes *Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide *Volo's Guide to Monsters *Xanathar's Guide to Everything *Adventure League 'DM Tools' *Adventures *CR Calculator *Cults & Demonic Boons *DM Screen **Roller **Initiative Tracker **Imperial-Metric Unit Converter *Encounter Builder *Encounter Generator *Loot Generator *Objects *Traps & Hazards 'References' *Bestiary *Conditions & Diseases *Deities *Items *Other Rewards *Psionics *Spells 'Stat Gen' *Character Creation Tool 'Utilities' *Content Blacklist *Manage Homebrew *State Block to JSON *Renderer Demo *Roll20 Script Help *Roll20 Shaped Sheet JS Builder 'Night Mode/Day Mode' Search BetteR20 / R20ES 'General UI' * Animated Background * Arrow Key Camera Controls * Display Current Layer on Canvas * Dynamic Lighting �� * Foreground Layer * Hide Player List * Quick Layer Sidebar * Snap to Half-Grid * Transparent Canvas UI Dialog * Weather Layer * Token ** Alternative Token Radial Menu ** Bulk Macro / Mass Roll ** Disable Token Radial Animation ** Draw Token Layer on Tokens ** Macro Horizontal Toolbar UI ** Resize ** Scaled Names and Status ** Show Token ID ** Quantum Token Entangler * Paste Image from URL 'Tabletop Toolbar' '' Layer'' *Maps *Token *Foreground *Dynamic Lighting *Weather Select 'Brush' *Custom Line Thickness *Line Splitter :: Additional features exist in the brush. Generating geometric shapes which can be helpful for Area of Effect abilities. Text Tool *Remember Settings 'Ruler' :: Radius (Circle) *Cone *Box *Line 'Turn Order / Turn Tracker' *Automatically Sort Initiative *Open Turn Tracker on Initiative *Ping Visible Token *Select token or next in order 'Page Toolbar' *Alternative Toolbar Menu *Page Toolbar Drawer *''Map Importer/Exporter removed version v1.12.6'' *Mass-Delete Pages *Module Importer/Exporter *Transparent Background 'Sidebar ' Chat * Emojis support * Multi-Whisper Tool * ttms (Talk to Myself)�� Art Library * Manage External Art * Show Custom Art Preview * Paste URL * Art Repo�� : : Journal *Wild Form Builder *Import �� *Bind Drag-n-Drop *Reassigned Token Represents when Duplicate Character Sheet Collection * Shapeshifter Token Builder * Table Importer My Settings * R20ES Settings * Edit Config * Manage QPI Scripts �� * Sort Transmogrifier Tool List * Journal Cleaner * Map Importer/Exporter * Mass Delete Pages * Module Importer/Exporter * Multi-Whisper * Pauper's Character Vault * Shapeshifter Token Builder * SVG Draw * Table Importer * Token Avatar URL Fixer * Wild Form Builder Category:Feature